


and from your lips

by grassangel



Series: Five sentence fic and other short formats [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Female Loki, Genderfluid Loki, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: she loves Loki regardless, but it is easier for Jane to say she loves Loki when she is a woman





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/gifts), [rosweldrmr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosweldrmr/gifts).



> written for the A Softer World prompt [We talk in the dark as we fall asleep, and we are objects in the night sky outside of time. (it is the exact opposite of alone.)](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=917) and dedicated to Omnicat and rosweldrmr because there always needs to be more Jane/female!Loki in the world

Loki is not any softer like this, despite the hair that now curls down lightly over her shoulder and the way her lashes and lips are just a little fuller, or how her body curves and wraps around Jane’s in parallel.  
No, Loki is still sharp and cruel, her words still biting and with magic ever ready at her fingertips to fiercely guard that fragile heart.

But it is easier for Jane to say she loves her when she is, and even easier in the dark with only the faint glimmer of stars to light their bed.

“I love you.”

Her declaration earns her a small smile and a kiss pressed to the corner of her mouth, before Loki murmurs “Mmm, say it again,” her hand at the small of Jane’s back pressing them closer until there is no space between them for the words to fall into.


End file.
